Stew Pot
by Kuro Shiro 0
Summary: Gorillaz 2d thinks back to when Noodle had a slight misunderstanding between his name and dinner. Not a deliberate romance pairing fic. Cute little oneshot.


Hoo-wee Is it me, or is no one updating they're Gorillaz fics lately?

Hey everyone, this is my first Gorillaz fiction. I came up with the idea for this story after taking a quiz where the author spelled Stu-pot, Stew-pot. Like the food! I like noodle/2d fics but I don't think I could make a romance fic. So I just made a cute little ditty like this, eh enjoy I guess, I hope this stirs things up and makes some of the other authors update!

(I don't own the Gorillaz, wouldn't that be nice? Do you think Jamie and Damon would be willing to lend them out to me if I ask nicely? Yeah, I didn't think so either.)

-------------

Zombies…..everywhere… They shuffled through the town eating brains…And despite the protagonist's clever ideas to stop the flesh eaters, nothing could get in their way. He ran into an abandoned building for refuge. He takes a right turn, a left, and another right-straight into a dead end! The packs of brainless masses of flesh waddle closer and closer... Just when they reach up to rip him limb from limb and eat his brain meats he-

"Stu-san?"

"AHH!"

A rather girlish squeal was heard from the shaking figure that sat in front of the TV, which was blaring an advertisement for a zombie movie marathon. After catching his breath, 2d popped his head out from under the blanket to see who had almost caused his premature death by heart attack.

"Phew… you scared me noods." After realizing it wasn't a blood thirsty zombie that had freighted him, the young vocalist rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Noodle couldn't help but giggle at her silly older "brother".

"Murdoc-san says that it is time to practice 2d-san..." she informed him through a wide smile.

"Oh, alright then…Oi, did you call me Stu before?" The word had just struck 2d's damaged mind, the girl hadn't called him that since…when was it? He was definitely over working whatever was left of his brain…

"Ano,….I- am sorry 2d-san, eh-I will see you in the instrument room"And with a small bow the girl quickly left the room, leaving a slightly confused 2d to stare down the hallway as she ran off.

"Waaait-.." The boy tilted his blue head…he didn't mind what she called him, after all, no one in the band ever called him by his real name regularly, so it was a nice change. But something kept tugging at 2d's mind.

After digging around in the empty filing closet that made up 2d's brain meats, he decided to take another approach, one that Russel had taught him. Start from the beginning!

xoxoxoxox

He remembered it was back when the band was just getting started. He was doing something with noodle, something with a drink…tea…yes! That was it! A tea party!

"Ocha ipai o kudasai" The smaller, much younger noodle had said to him, of course he didn't understand a word of it.

"er, awright Noodle…" The young man took a hint from the empty cup in the girl's hand that she had requested more of the cloudy liquid. He filled up her cup with a smile and was about to refill his own when their quaint little party was interrupted by a certain bassist entering the kitchen.

"Eyh, Not to interrupt you _ladies _but it's time ta go practice that new song." Murdoc scoffed, not too politely. But when wasMurdoc ever polite?

"I'm not a lady..." 2d whispered into his cup.

"What was that Stu-pot?" Murdoc growled and gave the back of the boy's head a good smack.

"Ow! nothin' sorry.." Their squabble was interrupted when a small voice piped in.

"su tuu-.."

Noodle received two sets of wide eyes and a pair of dropped jaws as she attempted to say something that sounded almost…_English_.

"S-Stu! Stu-pot!" she informed them with a huge grin, staring straight at the aforementioned and bewildered Stu-pot.

"Did…she…just-"

"FATS! Git' in here! She said dullard's name! In English!"

And so it went on for about a week, along with her spurts of Japanese and a quick "Noodles!" everything and everyone was a "Stu-pot". In till one night when the small Asian girl wandered into the kitchen while Russel was preparing the band's dinner.

"Noodles! " She stood on her toes to see was the large man was cooking on the stove.

"Hey there girl" Russel cooed as he picked her up and set her on his hip like a mother would. "Uh, no, these aren't noodles,…I cooked Stew, are you hungry?"

She gave him no answer…only wide eyes that quickly began to tear up. She wiggled out from his arms and jumped to the floor crying.

"Stuuu-pot!" She wailed loud enough for all of Kong studios to hear before starting to beat her small fist into Russel's stout legs.

"Stu-sama tabemono dewa arimasendeshitaaaa!" she cried and continued to punch the drummer's legs as Murdoc and 2d had came running in to see what the problem was.

"What the bloody 'ells wrong with her! You didn't feed her your rank food did you fats?"

"No! She just started bawling when she saw the stew I was making!"

"You did feed it to her! You trying to poison my guitarist you bloody idiot?"

2d wasn't listening to Murdoc and Russell's argument, he only saw Noodle crying.

"Noodle? What's wrong love?"

The small girl stopped beating Russel into submission long enough to look up and see no other then 2d."Stu-sama!" she tackled the vocalist, easily knocking him over, and sobbed ineligible Japanese into his shoulder.

Russel and Murdoc stopped fighting to look over at the spectacle taking place on their kitchen floor. There was Noodle, practically smothering poor2d as she cried enough to thoroughly soak his t-shirt.

"Ha-ha, nice ta see you too Noodle"

It didn't take long after thatfor the men to figure out what had happened, and Murdoc made sure that his youngguitarist was given a thorough spelling lesson after dinner.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

2d smiled fondly at his triumph over his memory, or lack therefore of. He still didn't understand why Noodle sounded so uncomfortable before, but he'd try to figure that out another day.He turned off the television and started down the hall to go join the rest of the band. 2d decided that Noodle could call him whatever she pleased…

As long as she didn't call him dinner…

--------------

Aw it's was aw? Right? Please review, I'll be making more fics in the future so give me some feed back alright? And don't forget to always RejectFalseIcons before you eat dinner!

translations:

"Ano..." japanese equivalint of "uhh.."

"Ocha ipai o kudasai" may I have another cup of tea

"Stu-sama tabemono dewa arimasendeshitaaaa!" "Stu wasn't food!"


End file.
